1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to computer systems and in particular to voice recognition technology within computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Feedback information concerning audience dynamics, reactions, and concerns is an important aspect of the restaurant and entertainment industry. Restaurants, televisions shows, shopping entities, and entertainment entities (e.g. movie theatres, sports arenas, and amusement parks) often depend on customer feedback to provide quality products and services. Information regarding the quality of food, pricing, customer volume, and service experience in a restaurant helps the owner to identify customer requirements and maintain quality service. Viewer/listener feedback in relation to television/radio broadcast helps determine how many people are watching and/or listening to a particular television or radio program. Understanding customer dynamics assists business owners gauge the “popularity” of a particular business.
Feedback regarding entities such as restaurants, movies, broadcast programs (e.g. television shows, radio shows, cable provided programs etc.), video games, shopping centers, travel experiences (e.g. airlines, resorts, and amusement parks) are sparingly input and reviewed on websites. Customer responses to services and audience dynamics (audience/customer population) provided by an entity often determine the success of an entity and provide information to decision makers (e.g. consumers, owners, managers, and marketing departments) regarding continued support for the entity. There is no available method to easily capture customer comments made while watching a movie, watching television, and/or while utilizing a business. Motivated customers may utilize websites to voice their opinion of a movie, television show, restaurant, and/or shopping experience. However, valuable information is lost after completion of the experience. A vast majority of consumers never have their opinion heard because they choose not to utilize resources such as internet websites and customer response surveys.